<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, don't. by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161929">Please, don't.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Occult October [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poor Kags, haiji please stop, kageyama and kakeru are related au, kakeru is so done with haiji at this point in their relationship, occult october</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiji, being his usual nosy self, decides to insert himself into someone else's life. That someone happens to be a one Kageyama Tobio, who's just minding his business trying to get over his ex-boyfriend.</p><p>Prompt 8: Hypnosis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kiyose Haiji/Kurahara Kakeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Occult October [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, don't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need more Kazetsuyo/HQ crossovers in my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Occult October</p><p>Prompt 8: Hypnosis</p><p>Fandom: Haikyuu!! x Kazetsuyo</p><p>Pairings: Kakeru x Haiji, Kageyama x Osamu</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the side corner of a busy cafe, Kageyama frowned at his laptop, staring at the video loading up on his screen. </p><p><em> Hypnosis audio to forget your ex-partner </em> </p><p>Was this stuff really useful? Hinata was joking about this stuff...right? It was stupid. There was no way it would actually work. With a sigh, Kageyama started pulling his earbuds out of his pocket.</p><p>Someone tapped on his shoulder. Kageyama looked up in alarm to see a brown-haired man smiling down at him. There was something odd about the smile, but maybe it was because Kageyama was looking up really sad, pathetic videos in the middle of a cafe.</p><p>“Hello. I’m Kiyose Haiji. Nice to meet you,” Haiji said.</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p>Haiji hummed, then took the liberty of taking the seat across from Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama cringed a little. Didn’t this guy know there were other open tables?</p><p>“Pardon my intrusion, but I couldn’t help but notice the video you were watching.”</p><p>Kageyama blanched. Just his fear. “Um, yes, it’s uh--” There was really no excuse for that.</p><p>Haiji shook his head. “No mind. It just seems like you might just need an old-fashioned venting session.”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head like a wet dog. “I’m fine, really.”</p><p>Haiji raised his eyebrows. His eyes flickered to Kageyama’s laptop screen and back.</p><p>Kageyama averted his gaze. “It’s just a bit pathetic.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“It’s...It’s been four years,” Kageyama said quietly. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Why on <em> earth </em> was he telling this Haiji all this?? But one glance into Haiji’s eyes made Kageyama feel a bit more relaxed.</p><p>Haiji’s brow furrowed. “My, that’s a while. Would you like any help? That isn’t hypnosis, of course.” He let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Kageyama said. He wanted to leave it at that, but something in Haiji’s eyes seemed to command him to speak. “I’ll be okay. I’m just...I’m just not…” Kageyama averted his gaze. “I’m bad at socializing. So, uh, it’s hard--” Kageyama’s throat closed up.</p><p>“Ahhh.” Haiji sat back with a knowing look. “So it’s more out of comfort, then. It’s easier to go back to your ex than get out there again. That’s totally normal. Though, I suppose you have the added stress of social ineptitude.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, face pink with embarrassment.</p><p>Haiji’s smile widened. “My boyfriend is just like that. I’d be happy to help out a cute little kohai find love, though you are much bigger than him, I guess.”</p><p>“Really?” Kageyama perked up at the sound.</p><p>Haiji chuckled. “Let’s talk, Kageyama-kun.”</p><p>“Ah, Haiji-san, I’m sorry I’m late--” Kakeru walked up to them with a coffee in hand, and, once he saw Kageyama, did a double take. “Tobio-san?”</p><p>Kageyama startled. “Kakeru-nii-san.”</p><p>“Hooo?” Haiji looked back and forth between them.</p><p>“Tobio-san is my cousin,” Kakeru said to Haiji. “But I didn’t know you’ve come to Tokyo.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“So does cute awkwardness run in the family?”</p><p>Steam shot out of Kageyama’s ears. Kakeru only looked annoyed. “Why are you always harassing strangers?”</p><p>Haiji gave an offended look. “I’m <em> helping </em> strangers with their problems.”</p><p>“You’re not a therapist, Haiji-san.” Kakeru already looked done. “You’re just nosy.”</p><p>“Aw, but he was just sitting there looking so sad browsing through videos on ‘How to get over ex’s’. How could I just leave him there like that?”</p><p>Kageyama’s jaw dropped in horror at how easily Haiji just blurted out his business.</p><p>Kakeru shook his head. “Your lack of boundaries is really something.” He turned to Kageyama. “I’m sorry about him.”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head. “It’s alright. His advice was actually useful, I think.”</p><p>Kakeru’s lips pressed into a line. “Still.”</p><p>“Hah! He even agreed I’m a great relationship expert,” Haji said.</p><p>“That was not the point! And since when were you a relationship ex--”</p><p>“And as such, Kakeru, you might as well help me. Tobio-kun is <em> family </em> after all, yes?”</p><p>Kakeru gave Haiji a disapproving look at the use of Kageyama’s given name. Kakeru sighed. “I’m truly sorry, Tobio-san. But if you actually want to keep talking to this idiot, that’s up to you.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded, and Haiji beamed.</p><p>“Great! Now, for starters, do you have a type, Tobio-kun?”</p><p>“Uh.” Kageyama thought for a moment. “I don’t remember my blood type.” He looked a bit sheepish.</p><p>“No, no. I meant your ideal type. In a partner.” Haiji chuckled. “What was your ex like?”</p><p>Kageyama frowned. “A bit taller than me, bleached his hair, volleyball player.”</p><p>Haiji and Kakeru shared a glance. <em> Absolutely unhelpful. </em></p><p>“Why did you break-up anyway?”</p><p>Kageyama hunched his shoulders. “He fell in love with someone else.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>A silence passed over them.</p><p>“Well.” Haiji clapped his hands together. “Now’s plenty of time to figure out a type that actually works for you.”</p><p>Kageyama turned impossibly redder. “Yeah. I kind of, uh...but I can’t because--”</p><p>“Hmm?” Haiji perked up. “There’s someone you were interested in? Then why aren’t you going after them?”</p><p>“Uh.” Kageyama fiddled with his fingers. “Because he’s my ex’s twin brother.”</p><p>Kakeru gaped. Haiji’s amused smile stayed on his lips but his eyebrows rose. “Oh, this is too good.”</p><p>“B-But I’m not, uh, I’m not going to--” Kageyama waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“Yeah that’s...that’s kind of hard,” Kakeru nodded.</p><p>“Hmm.” Haiji laid his chin in his palm, studying Kageyama.</p><p>“Absolutely not, Haiji-san,” Kakeru said firmly. He could practically hear Haiji’s scheme developing.</p><p>Haiji sighed. “What you must think of me, Kakeru.”</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p>“I think I might know of someone that might suit you well, Tobio-kun.”</p><p>Kakeru gave Haiji a sharp look. “Haiji-san.”</p><p>But Haiji ignored his boyfriend in lieu of tugging Kageyama to his feet. “You hungry, Tobio-kun?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And just like that, Kageyama let himself get ushered into Miya Osamu’s recently opened Tokyo branch of Onigiri Miya, aka the restaurant Kageyama has never stepped foot in for a reason--that reason being Miya Atsumu.</p><p>Kageyama swallowed as they sat down at a table. “Um, why are we here?”</p><p>Haiji grinned. “For lunch of course.”</p><p>Kakeru narrowed his eyes. “You’re acting suspicious.”</p><p>“What? No.”Haiji waved him off.</p><p>The discussion was cut off when none other than Miya Osamu came up to the table. “Welcome ta Onigiri Miya.”</p><p>“Osamu-kun.” Haiji gave him a wide smile.</p><p>Osamu nodded at him. “Hey, Kiyose-san, Kurahara-san.” Then his eyes flickered over to Kageyama. The flash of recognition in his eyes was enough to make Kageyama one second away from bolting out the place. “Kageyama-san.”</p><p>Kageyama swallowed. “Good to, uh, to see you, Miya-san.” He was still as pretty as Kageyama remembered, or maybe that was just because Kageyama was forced to see Atsumu whenever Hinata dragged him to a Jackals’ game. Osamu had always been kind to him, maybe with the occasional tease that Kageyama only picked up on days later after analyzing Osamu’s statements to death. And well, Osamu could cook, and if Kageyama liked anything other than volleyball in a person, it was definitely someone who could cook.</p><p>“Oh?” Haiji said. “You two are already acquainted?”</p><p>Kageyama’s face looked pained.</p><p>“Yea.” Osamu cleared his throat. “What c’n I getcha?”</p><p>Haiji recited an order that almost sounded rehearsed. Osamu nodded and left the table. Then Haiji turned to Kageyama with that enigmatic smile again. “Osamu-kun was the person I had in mind for you. He has a relaxed personality that might work well. Helps that you already know each other. I could tell you think he’s attractive.” Haiji wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Kageyama blanched.</p><p>Kakeru gave Haiji a look. “Is something wrong, Kageyama? Aside from Haiji-san shoving you onto someone.”</p><p>Kageyama looked away, rubbing at his neck. “Miya-san is...the twin brother of my ex.”</p><p>Kakeru’s mouth fell open. His gaze shot to Haiji. “Did you know before you brought us here?”</p><p>“I didn’t even know Osamu-kun had a twin.” Haiji shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I didn’t know it was Tobio-kun’s ex, but I had a hunch since I know Osamu-kun’s twin is a volleyball player. Now, Tobio-kun. We’re getting you two together!”</p><p>Kageyama and Kakeru both made a strained noise in the back of their throats.</p><p>“It was four years ago, right?” Haiji said. “And you were with his twin for what? Eight months?”</p><p>“Ten,” Kageyama corrected.</p><p>“Did you guys have sex?”</p><p>“Wh-What? No!”</p><p>“Haiji.” Kakeru gave him a warning look.</p><p>Haiji held up his hands. “I’m just saying. If you two didn’t have sex, it’s all good. A little awkward with the twin thing, but, eh. It proves you were in it for the personality.”</p><p>Kakeru palmed his own face. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”</p><p>“Look, you already told us you were interested in him--”</p><p>“Yeah, <em> five years ago</em>,” Kakeru hissed.</p><p>“And I don’t see why he wouldn’t be interested in you,” Haiji said. “You’re cute, Tobio-kun.” He thought for a moment. “And honestly, if I weren’t already with Kakeru--”</p><p>Kakeru pulled on Haiji’s ear.</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow.”</p><p>“Stop being a creep, Haiji-san.”</p><p>“You both know I’m joking.” Haiji guided Kakeru’s jaw towards him for a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“<em>He </em> clearly did not,” Kakeru said. He nodded his head at a now red Kageyama.</p><p>Haiji chuckled. “Sorry about that, Tobio-kun. I’ll leave you all to Osamu-kun.” And Kageyama blushed even harder.</p><p>Kakeru bristled. “You will drop it, and you will drop it now.”</p><p>Haiji sighed. “Alright, alright. Let’s just enjoy our meal, then. And we’ll brainstorm.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Kakeru gave Haiji the side-eye, but said nothing.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Haiji had a small twinkle in his eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short little thing. We love and stan a matchmaking Haiji. How does Kakeru even put up with that? \_(:/)_/<br/>Crossing my fingers that Kageyama's crush isn't one-sided.</p><p>Also, I am also on the Kageyama &amp; Kakeru are related train.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>